


Brotherly Love

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: A Game of Cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

“Play with me.”

“No.”

“Please play with me?”

“ _No_.”

“C’mon, play with me.”

“Go away, I’m busy.”

“Z, play cards with me!”

“Play cards with yourself.”

“It takes two people to play cards. You _never_ play cards with me anymore. You never play _anything_ with me anymore. If you don’t play with me, I’m telling Mom you don’t play with me anymore.”

“I have to do this, Ran. It’s called ‘home _work_ ,’ not ‘home-play-card-games-with-your-little-brother.’”

_And maybe if I do well on my exams they’ll think I’m too smart and have too much potential, and they won’t take me for the army._


End file.
